Eva Rangers
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Uma nova forma de Angel surge, muito antes das crianças serem escolhidas, mas este ANGEL é muito poderoso, está mais para um DEUS... quer a Ayanami, mas ninguém sabe o pq, um meio incomum de combaté-lo foi criado... unidades eva´s para cada criança(piloto


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: Eva "Rangers?  
Mail:

Eva "Rangers"!?

Num belo e calmo dia, Ayanami, estava em direção á biblioteca, saindo do colégio... quando ouviu um sussurro:  
- Ayanami!  
- Unh? Quem... quem está aí? Por favor, poderia se revelar, eu não tenho medo nem gosto de brincadeiras, e só estou perdendo o meu tempo falando com você, é você... Ikari? Touji? Ou você Kensuke, ou os dois? Por favor... apareçam... estou perdendo uma boa parte de estudo com essas brincadeiras.  
- Ayanami!  
A voz sussurra denovo... E Ayanami chega perto da escavação, onde se localiza uma imensa cratéra... silêncio total... após o silêncio total... ayanami se vira e vai em direção do elevador da biblioteca.  
- Não, não era o filho do comandante Gendou... nem seus colegas... então... quem... quem iria fazer uma brincadeira boba dessas? Seria impossivel não ser alguém que não estava brincando.  
Chegando no ultimo andar da biblioteca, quando Ayanami ia entrando... sentiu que alguém ou alguma coisa a chamou... e quando ela se virou, viu uma luz vermelha do alto da biblioteca, ainda no elevador... e quando a porta já ia fechando e ela mal pondo o pé pra fora, retornou ao elevador... trémula... quando ouviu-se um estrondo exatamente no local da crateéra... Algo muito gigante estava saindo daquela cratéra... cuje era uma escavação local restrita para o público... e era.  
- É UM ANGEL! SERÁ? SÓ PODE SER!  
- PRIMEIRA CRIANÇAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! GRAUARRRRRRRRRR!  
- ... "brr... brr..." trémula de medo Tenho que sair daqui depressa... fugir para o mais longe o quanto antes possivel, seja lá oque for aquilo... quer me pegar... Aqui? Não... aquela coisa... deve ser grande demais para conseguir me achar por aqui...

Enquanto Ayanami falava... o Angel saia da cratéra causando um caos terrível para todos aqueles da Neo Tokio que até então... viviam em paz... mas, mais uma vez... o mal dos Angels... desperta... Ayanami corre, foge... mas... uma carro para na frente dela... é um carro da Major Katsuragi(daueles beeeeem espaçosos) que diz:

- Depressa Rei, entre! Vamos ao esconderijo... os Eva vão entrar em ação novamente!  
- Q... QUEM É VOCÊ?  
- NÃO HÁ TEMPO DE EXPLICAÇÕES, APENAS ENTRE! RÁPIDO... LHE EXPLICAREI NO CAMINHO... ou você... PREFERE FICAR AÍ PARADA COM ESSE MONSTRO SEM PODER FAZER NADA? HEIM?  
- N... NÃO! EU VOU!  
- CERTO, ENTRA AÉ, JÁ!  
- Então... pode me explicar no meio do caminho?  
- Um pouco talvez... eu ainda tenho de buscar o filho do meu comandante eos seus colegas para pilotarem... as Unidades Eva's.  
- Mas oque são?  
- Acho melhor eu os buscar prmeiro, para não ter deexplicar denovo para cada um... concorda... Primeira Crinça?  
- Hum? Sim... mas continuo a não entender.  
- Estamos quase l'no colégio deles.  
- .  
- Chegamos, é aqui neste colégio!  
- .  
- Shinji Ikari, seu pai o convoca... a vocês também, Asuka, Touji, Hikari e Kensuke!  
- Ei, mas oque está havendo?  
- Explicações no caminho, andem, depressa!  
- Certo estamos todos aqui, explique-nos agora e a mim o do por quê de eu ter de vir no mesmo carro que a Garota Marionette! � - Está bem... aqui vai... Existe uma lenda que diz que um ser Gigantesco irá ressurgir das prfndesas para destruir a humanidade, chamamos este ser de Angel... ele procura a pessoa que é a "esperança da humanidade"... e... também procura a pessoa que representa "o amor na humanidade.  
- Como assim "esperança" e "amor" na humanidade?  
- Hey, só vocês três mesmo para não entender uma coisas dessas, certo, Hikari? Explique-os!  
- Bem, o que a... a... como é o seu nome?  
- Misato Katsuragi... mas bast Misato ou Cpitã Katsuragi!  
- Certo... oque a Misato quis dizer é que a "esperança" e o "amor" que nós possuímos por tudo e por todos assumiu uma forma física... por exemplo, ele pode estar com a nossa forma ou como um animal.  
- Muito bem Hikari, é por isso que designaram-lhe a unidade Rosa... uma das melhores para defesa... e com pouco ataques... porquê você é a estrtegista do grupo!   
- Como assim "Unidade Rosa?  
- Verão agora, ah, me desculpem pois eu não terminei a história, ihihi... qui vai: Então para combater estes"angels" foram criadas Unidades Evas que são robôs gigantescos com um pouco de aparência humana. ou seja, resumindo: sã Ciborgues desenvolvidos trabalhosamente e arduamente durante 1 anos! projeto foi criado por sua mãe, Shinji... desenvolvido pela me da Assuka... e junto com a mãe da Ritsuko que projetou o M.A.G.I... nome baseado nos três reis magos... Mechr, Baltasa e Gaser... e o super computador MAGi com super intelgênca e que relata dados dos inimigos foi conclído por Ritsuko Akagi, fiha d Dra. Naoko Akagi... Os super-computador MAGI foi dividido em três partes e nomeados com os nomes dos três Reis Magos... mas, também foi dividido baseado na dra. Naoko Akagi, como ela Mãe, Cientista e Mulher... Morte triste da Naoko.  
- O.o'' .  
Todos ficam boquiabertos...

- Sei, a Primeira vez quando eu soube dessa história também fiquei assim... e foi jus na idade de vocês! heh, e sabem o cometa que caiu há alguns anos atrás? Foi ELE... este Angel... e devemos tentar evitar o Terceiro Impacto.  
- ...Oo'  
todos boquiabertos ainda!

- Ihihi, por favor fechem as suas bocarras pois estamos aqui, na NERV, onde desenvolvemos todos os projetos!  
- Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!  
todos surresos mas não boquiabertos

- Nossa, é um verdadeiro Geo-Front!  
- Isso mesmo, e brevemente vocês verão os seu Evas unidades! 


End file.
